


History Lost

by fandomsequallife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Force Ghost(s), Gen, takes place after original movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsequallife/pseuds/fandomsequallife
Summary: Luke and Leia find an old photo of a long lost queen from the days of the Republic.Original post with reference photo: https://secretly-sith.tumblr.com/post/184076383780/theres-something-about-this-pic-that-makes-itGo check out her blog for more amazing content
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	History Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First, I have some subscribers that found me for my only work about The Greatest Showman. I just wanted to let them know how happy I am with that fanfic and how thankful I am that they supported me. I don't know if they'll see this, but just in case, I wanted to say that won't be posting anymore fanfic from The Greatest Showman. Plus, this is just a one-off idea. Thanks again for your support <3
> 
> Secondly, I got this idea for this from this post: https://secretly-sith.tumblr.com/post/184076383780/theres-something-about-this-pic-that-makes-it  
> The photo is the one I reference in the fanfic. 
> 
> I KNOW this goes against canon information. It also might not be entirely accurate. But I guess that is just a plus of fanfic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“All of this seems like pretty useless information, Leia,” says Luke. 

“If we want to keep the peace in the future, it’s important we know what happened in the past,” Leia responds. 

Luke Skywalker would rather be doing anything else besides looking through old Republic files. Fighting clones, listening to Han talk about himself, losing to Chewie in another game on the Falcon, but he sits by his sister as she reads, making books and quills fly above their heads to keep himself occupied. He calls this “force training.”

However, Luke knows how important this is to Leia. She won’t say it, but he knows she is looking for something other than the history of the galaxy.

Luke suddenly feels a shift in his sister. The books fall to the ground with a thud. 

“What’s wrong?” says Luke, reaching for his lightsaber. 

He stops when he sees Leia looking at an old archive. She looks far away as she stares into the holo in her hand. Luke walks up next to her to take a look.

On the screen, is a photo of a young woman, more like a girl, in a long red gown, giant headpiece, and white makeup. The picture isn’t particularly good. The girl is not looking at the camera and the whole image is slightly blurry. She does not look happy herself, but instead worried. Above the photo is a name: Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo. 

“Did you feel it too?” asked Leia. 

Luke did feel it. He felt like he should know her, like he does know her. As if instead of looking at a stranger, he is looking at someone he should love.

“I do, but it does not make any sense. This picture is dated 10 years before the Clone Wars.” 

Leia scrolled down to see more information. 

“It was taken after she apparently convinced the Gungans on Naboo to join an alliance against the Trade Federation. There is not much else, a lot of this file was lost,” says Leia. 

Luke reads it for himself and says, “Search her name, maybe there is more about her.” 

Leia carefully types in the queen’s name into the database where she found the original file. Only one other document comes up. A short biography.

Leia, reading at a much faster speed than her brother, says, “She was a senator for the Republic after she refused to be reelected as queen. It lists here some of her feats as a senator and…” 

Leia scrolls down to the bottom of the document. 

The twins, side by side, are drawn to the last line. 

Known Associates: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker…. 

Anakin Skywalker. 

Silence fills the room. Luke swipes back to the original picture. 

“She knew him, Luke. She knew our father,” Leia says, looking up towards her brother. 

“Do you really think it could be her? says Luke, reaching out towards the photo.

“I mean, we will never be sure. Our birth was a secret to all but Yoda, Bail, and Obi-Wan, but I just have this feeling...”

“I know me too.” 

All of the sudden, Luke feels as if he is being watched. Swiftly, he turns, lightsaber ablaze. 

No one is there. 

“I could have sworn…” Luke mutters. 

“We are alright. That is all that matters,” Leia replies, bringing her brother into a side embrace back towards the queen’s photo. 

~

Behind the pair, unbeknownst to them, in a completely different world, is a tragically young couple. A man with long dirty blonde hair and a scar across his face and a woman in a beautiful long gown, holding a tiny wooden necklace. 

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” said the man.

“Yeah,” replies the woman. “They really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://fandoms-equal-life.tumblr.com/


End file.
